Tears In Heaven: Part 2
by Kaden Zendi Fukuyama
Summary: Strong Language. This second part you've all been waiting for: This answers what's wrong with Matt.


Tears In Heaven

Part 2

By Zendiogimon

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Oh all right. I don't own Digimon. There are you happy Mr. Bigshotexecutiveman? Ahem! Sorry. Well, eh, on with the story. 

Matt tried to continue to walk. He didn't want to slow the others down, but he was just so hot and tired. 

"Well, Palmon, tell me what is ailing Matt?" Gabumon asked. "Matt is suffering from Jubi-Ki Fever. It's is a type of fever common to this sector of Server. The victims suffer fatigue, aches, chills, burning, very high fevers, and if the antidote is not found soon... paralysis or even... death."

She said solemnly. 

"Death?!?... Well where is this antidote?" Gabumon inquired with tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "A good two or three day trek through the Tsou-Ying pass. We may be able to make it given that Myotismon and bad weather do not get in the way." Palmon replied matter-of-factly. "Should we tell anyone? Tai maybe? And Matt definitely needs to know what is happening." Gabumon frantically cried.

"Hey, Gabumon? What's wrong with you? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Matt said smiling as he patted Gabumon on the head. ~I sure am going to miss him when he's gone. Wait no what am I saying? He won't be gone! We'll get that antidote in plenty of time! ~

"Well, Gabu?" Matt asked again, this time with concern in his voice. His smile faded. "Gabu, buddy, what's wrong?" Gabumon wiped away the tears that had been dripping for what seemed like an eternity. "Oh, Matt. I don't want you to leave. You have no idea how long I've waited for you to come and now you're just gonna leave me agaiiiiiin! " Gabumon said hugging Matt, letting all the tears he had before repressed to flow. 

Matt was puzzled. "What in the DigiBlazes are you talking about? Who said I was going anywhere? For that matter how can I go anywhere? We're stuck here, remember?" Matt said giving Gabumon a reassuring hug back. "No matter what happens we'll always be there for each other. Matt and Gabumon friends for life." He said smiling again.

Gabumon liked it when Matt smiled. He didn't do that too often but when he did every thing seemed brighter. Matt usually reserved his emotions and his smile for TK, Mimi and Gabumon. He usually bottled up how he felt saying only some smart alec comment here or there. 

Matt went back to the group realizing how far behind he had gotten. 

"He's leaving me already... " Gabumon said, letting his voice trail off as he choked on tears. "Don't leave me Matt, I don't want to be alone again."

The group got to the top of the hill. To Matt, who was still only half way up, it seemed like a mountain. They all watched their friend struggle to climb. "He's never going to make it!" Izzy said to Tai.

Tai and Izzy proceeded to climb back down to where Matt was. "C'mon Matt." Izzy grunted as he put Matt's arm over his shoulder. Tai did the same and they both helped Matt up the hill with Gabumon trailing behind.

Hours had passed and they still saw no improvement in Matt. In fact Matt's condition had only worsened since that morning. Gabumon and Palmon hadn't said a word to Matt about his condition but something deep inside Matt told him that he might not make it through the next couple of days. It was nearing sundown and Matt reflected on what Gabumon had said. ~ I don't want you to leave. ~ The Digimon's words kept playing over and over in his mind. ~ What makes Gabumon think that I'd leave him? He sounded sad. But also a little afraid! Does he know something I don't? Is this fever killing me? What's got Gabu spooked?!? ~ 

Matt walked over to Gabumon. Without even thinking Matt said the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm dying, aren't I?" Gabumon looked up in surprise. "Is that what's got your skivvies in a twist? That I'm dying. Shit and here I am thinking that all this time it was something important that you were hiding from me. But no it's just my life is at stake, nothing more. Just my life." Matt yelled his face red and his fists clenched. He was upset.

"Matt, you're yelling at me. Why are you yelling at me?" The small pudgy Digimon said with tears in his eyes. Matt collapsed to his knees. He started to weep and hugged Gabumon tightly. "I'm sorry, Gabumon. I'm just... scared that's all. I've never been this scared in my life!" He said sobbing between words. "Scared of dying?" His DigiPartner asked. "No. Scared for TK. And dad, and Mimi. TK's only six. He's just so little. And if I die, dad will be left alone. Mimi will just be crushed. Gabumon..." His eyes welled up again, "I'm scared." 

To be continued... 


End file.
